Black Magic
by OMG-fangirl
Summary: Call it magic if you will, black magic...And that's how you could describe Eponine and Enjolras's relationship. Modern AU.


A/N: I'm alive! It's crazy, I know! So for those of you who don't know, I am in band (which is why I never update because I never have time to write) and since State Finals was last weekend (and since I we won) I now gift you a brand new story! Enjoy!

* * *

Eponine never believed in hope or any of that kind of bullcrap. However, she did believe in magic. She know, she knows. She knows that it's silly for a full grown 24-year-old woman to believe in magic. She knows it more common for 24-year-olds to believe in hope rather than magic but part of her just can't help it. She was forced to grow up too fast too young. She thought that if she hoped enough, someone would come and save her. No one did, no one ever did. After a just a year of hoping every night that someone would come to her aid and resuce her, she began to lose hope over the years until there was none left. Magic however, always stuck with her. She doesn't know why but it did. She always felt like there was magic in the air wherever she went, even if it wasn't the nicest of places. As she grew up, she began to feel as if magic was slowly fading, well, the good magic anyway. She always felt like there was black magic wherever she went and whoever she met had some sort of dark past with them.

And that's how you could describe Eponine's and Enjolras relationship.

When they first start dating, Eponine could always tell when Enjolras was upset or something had happened that made him sad or depressed. She would sometimes ask what was wrong. It was almost the occassional 'Nothing' or 'I'm fine. Why do you ask?' to which she would always respond 'I was just wondering, you looked down'. Enjolras found this odd because he _never_ showed emotion in front anyone, ever. So when he asked the Les Amis if they've seen him show emotion in the past few weeks he got a chours of response,'You're the marble man, of course not', 'Not you Apollo', 'I've never seen you show emotion, not even when your grandmother died'. So, naturally, he thought that this was odd. But, he decided to brush it off and ignore it.

As the years went by and Eponine and Enjolras were still going strong 3 almost 4 years togther and they're still alive. In long story short, Eponine would still know when Enjolras was down and would always ask about it. However, as the years went by, she stopped taking 'No, I don't want to talk about it', 'Nothing', 'I'm fine', etc. as answers. She always made sure Enjolras told her if something was bothering him. She fully trusted him, gave her heart to him, gave her _love_ to him, gave her _everything_ to him. She wanted to make sure that there were no wedges in between them and that they were both openly honest with each other because she really liked what she had with Enjolras.

As for Enjolras, as the years went by, he and Eponine's relationship grew for the better. They were inseparable. So much so that last year, he had her move in with him. He also learned not to question Eponine as to how she knew when he was feeling down. It was like she could read him like an open book

* * *

Eponine was sitting on the couch in the living room of her and Enjolras's apartment when she heard the front door open. She looked towards the doorway to find a worn out Enjolras shutting the door and starting to take off his coat. Eponine sighed just knowing that someting had happened to him today at work or something and that it was going to be a _long_ night. Eponine got up from the couch and walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Enjolras had just gotten done taking off his coat and everything when he felt small arms encircling his waist. He felt nothing but relief whenever he felt those small arms around his waist or those small hands on his face. He turned and around and saw his beautiful (even though she would argue aganist using that word to describe her) girlfriend. He leaned in to capture her lips.

"Hi." Enjolras said once they parted

"Hi," Eponine said a tad bit breathless,"What's wrong?" Enjolras sighed. He should have known that he couldn't come home and avoid Eponine and her questions.

"Long story." He replied. Eponine nodded and lead him to the couch then she went to go get them some tea. She retured with two cups of tea in her hand. She handed one to Enjolras and then sat down on the couch next to him. She stared at him waiting for him to start.

"I got a call today at work from home." Enjolras tensed at the words that came out of his mouth. Eponine slid her hand into his, interwinding their fingers, and squeezing his hand. She knew that taking about his parents as well as hers were tough and heavy topics.

Enjolras took a deep breath,"Apparently my mothers been sick recently in the past few week so my father took her to the doctors today and they found out that she has stage 4 breast cancer. The doctor estimates that she has only a few weeks to live. He said around 3-4 weeks, 5 if she's lucky. My family wants me to come home telling me that it's my mothers dying wishes that she gets to see me and all of her children under the same roof one last time and that we all be there when the time comes." Enjolras whispered the last sentence.

Eponine had never seen him so broken. She knew that he cared more about his mother than anyone else and that she had been his brick when his great-grandfather died. He and his great-grandfather were very close (she's been told by his mother when they went to vist them for Christmas a few years ago. His mother was very nice, open, and welcoming to her. His father not so much but it wasn't unbearable) when he died Enjolras cried to hours on end and would stay in his room lying in his bed crying and his mother was almost always at his side. She even slept with him during the first few nights.

"Oh baby, I-I don't know what to say." Eponine finally mange to say after a few good solid minutes. Enjolras was facing away from refusing to look at her in fear that he might breakdown.

Eponine could see that Enjolras was trying to hold back tears and it was killing her seeing him like this, she hated it. She sat her tea down on the table in front of the couch and then procceded to reach her hand around Enjorlas's face forcing him to look at her.

Enjolras felt small hands on his face and he couldn't help but melt into the touch and didn't mind when they forced him to look at the face that he definitely did not want to look at. When he looked at her face, he couldn't help but breakdown.

Eponine was not expecting him to full on breakdown. She thought that maybe he would shed a few tears and nothing more. While she had cracked the marble a long time ago, he still didn't show very much emotion. Although, when you compare it to how much emotion he showed to the Les Amis (which was anger and annoyance and on very rare occasions, some happiness) he showed way more emotion in front of her. But nonetheless, she pulled him in a hug. She grabbed his tea and sat it on the table as well as he clutched her body while his racked with sobs. She ran her hand through is curls whispering sweet nothings to him while he cried.

Eventually, the sobs died down and eventually stopped but Enjolras didn't come out of the embrance for a least another good 10 minutes. When he pulled back his eyes were all puffy and his cheeks were stained with tears. Eponine rested her hands on his cheeks.

"What do you want to do?" She asked. Enjolras tried to find words but just couldn't. Eponine just nodded at him.

"It's ok." She said before pulling him into another hug. They stayed like that for awhile, her just holding him. Enjolras finally pulled back and looked at her.

"How do you do this?" He asked

"Do what?" She replied

"Deal with me." He said,"How do you put up with me, know when I'm sad or upset or angry or just whatever. How do you do it?" Eponine chuckled

"Call it magic if you will." She said with a mischievous smile,"Black magic." She corrected her self. Enjolras gave her a questioning look.

"It's a long story."

* * *

A/N: Let me know if you guys like this story and if you want a part two or possible part three. Anyway, for those of you who read my story 'Found' or my 'Life' series new chapters and new stories coming soon and maybe a new chapter of '1 House, 10 Guys, 1Girl'. That's all for now, see ya soon.


End file.
